Past
by Samuel 4Ever Saint Seiya Fans
Summary: Setelah penghancuran Wailing Wall, para Gold Saint kesayangan kita semua terbangun di suatu tempat, tapi bukan Surga. Trus dimana? pengen tahu? baca aja! Warning : i am new author in this fandom baru pertama kali bikin cerita. DLDR, RnR, dan Selamat Menikmati!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya pastinya punya kakek Masami Kurumada-san. Nah yang Lost Canvas punyanya kak Shiori Teshirogi-kun. Iya kan? *kedip-kedip Gaje bin aneh* Tapi tentu aja, nih fic 1 juta persen asli milik ane. Nggak boleh ada unsur coy-paste-publish tanpa ijin gue. Padahal pengen tuh saya bikin cerita Saint Seiya baru abis Omega. Cerita terhebat dan terluarrrrrr biasa sepanjang sejarah Saint Seiya Series. Huahahahahahaha! :D *dikeroyok Masami Kurumada dan kru Saint Seiya.*

**Genre** : Adventure, Humor, Friendship, Fantasy, and Family

**Warning** : Aneh, Gaje, Gila, Gendheng, karakter pada OOC akut, humor gosong, bikin frustasi, fic nggak mutu-mutuan, dll ah. Pokoknya Don't Like Don't Read! TITIK gak pake KOMA! *ngomong keras pake toa plus salon 2 meter* BUG# DUAKH xD *dipentungin satpol pp Sanctuary*

Ohaiyo Gozaimasu, minna-san~ Pripun kabare? Perkenalkan, saya author baru di fandom ini. Nama saya Samuel Rama Karna. Panggil aja Sam, ntu udah lebih dari sekedar cukup kok. Heehm ehem.. nah, kali ini saya akan memberikan sebuah cerita gaje yang isinya apik ancur-ancuran. Kalau mau lihat, noh udah saya siapin di bawah. Semuanya nggak rabun kan? *digebukin SSFC*

Happy Reading (for this cetori)! :)

.

Samuel Present :

**Past **

Chapter 1 : Beginning from Ending

.

.

.

Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Tidak ada satu pun tanda kehidupan. Itu pun setidaknya sampai ada seseorang mengerang pelan didalam hening. Iris violet itu perlahan membuka dan orang asing itu pun duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Dipandangnya seluruh ruangan. Tanpa sengaja irisnya menangkap sesuatu yang mengejutkan plus menakjubkan. 11 pemuda gagah yang tak sadarkan diri dengan baju besi emas yang melekat di tubuh mereka, kecuali satu yang tidak pakai.

"Ini sebenarnya dimana? Kenapa semuanya pingsan? " gumamnya pelan.

Setelah beberapa menit diam bingung, dirinya memandang jauh ke dalam gelap."Semoga saja Seiya dan yang lainnya pulang dengan selamat setelah Holy War ini. Aku akan sangat merindukan mereka semua, juga Kiki." Air mata mulai meluncur dari mata bening nya.

Nah, jika kita perhatikan dengan seksama, kiranya anda semua pasti masih bingung kan siapa orang itu tsb? Begini, ciri-ciri orang ini adalah cowok (mustahil kalo dia tuh waria), rambut ungu muda panjang, iris violate, dan punya kemampuan reparasi cloth. Masa' pada lupa sih? Hayo, siapa? Ok-ok, ada yang jawab tuh paling belakang sana. Yap, dia adalah Aries Mu, sang Gold Saint penjaga Kuil Aries yang menjadi kuil paling bawah alias paling bawah di Sanctuary. Juga Gold Saint yang dipercaya memiliki kemampuan psikis mentah terkuat diantara Gold Saint lainnya.

Back to TKP, rupanya Mu dan para Gold Saint lainnya baru saja mengorbankan diri mereka demi menghancurkan Wailing Wall. Tujuannya? Ya biar Bronze Saint alias Seiya dkk bisa lewat dan menghentikan Hades lah! Aslinya sih semuanya pada pengen ngebunuh si Athena, gara-gara si Athena malah enak-enakan tidur di depan Wailing Wall. Katanya capek habis misahin tubuhnya Shun dari roh nya si Hades. Tapi ya walhasil, mereka yang mesti is dead. Demi masa depan dunia, bukan dewi kebijaksanaan satu itu.

Sebenarnya juga sih, Hades udah ngasih mereka pilihan pas mereka semua udah ndarat di Underworld. Yaitu mereka harus membunuh Athena dan niat Hades menguasai dunia akan dihentikan, secara Hades itu males buat bikin Underworld kedua. Bukan cuman itu, mereka dapat bonus cuma-cuma dari sang Dewa Meikai, yaitu hidup abadi dan Sanctuary bakal tentram sejahtera tanpa adanya gadis bernama Saori Kido ntu. Tapi, nggak tega lihat Bronze Saint yang udah berjuang mati-matian demi menghentikan Hades, para Goldies (disingkat aja ah, kesuwen!) pun cuman pasrah aja mereka mati semua. Kan lebih baik mati bareng-bareng daripada mati satu-satu. Bukan solidaritas friendship itu mah! Tapi enak juga sih, udah nggak ada yang namanya Athena Saori lagi di kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

Readers : "Woi Sam! Kelamaan ceritanya. Udah, langsung to the point. Kita tongseng lu entar!" *pada siap pisau masak gede*

Author : *sweatdrop plus plus* "Iya, iya. Sabar dikit napa sih. OK next!"

Readers : "Gitu dong, baru anak manis gulo jowo."

Author : *manyun-manyun donald bebek*

Di sekitar Mu, para Goldies terkapar masih tidak sadarkan diri. Aldebaran berada paling jauh; Aiolia dan Aiolos saling bergandengan tangan; Shaka terlentang dengan kedua tangan di perut; Saga dan Kanon saling berhadapan [maklum, brothership]; DM yang ditindih oleh Shura dan Aphrodite sekaligus [ini lagi]; serta Camus dengan posisi menindih Milo dengan saling bersentuh bibir [apalagi ini]. Memandang teman-temannya, Mu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tapi jujur saja, dia heran. Kenapa? Karena seharusnya Gold Cloth mereka sudah mudik ke tempat semula [kotak itu ah!].

"Minna, bangun! Kalian masih bisa mendengarku?" Mu menoleh ke teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Nggg~"

"Hoahm, nyam nyam~"

"Mmm, mantap!"

Berbeda dengan reaksi dari semuanya, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Shaka, sang Gold Saint Virgo, dengan tenang bangun dan mendekati sang Aries.

"Ternyata kamu sudah sadar ya, Mu?" tanya Shaka sembari mendekati Mu.

"Kau juga, Shaka." Shaka hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membuka matanya.

"Tampaknya disini bukan dunia maupun bumi. Aku bisa merasakannya." ucap Shaka.

"Kurasa kita berdua sependapat." Mu menoleh ke Shaka dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kecuali untuk pemandangan satu ini." ujar Shaka menatap kesal yang lainnya.

"Tunggu saja! Nanti mereka pasti tahu apa yang sudah mereka lakukan selama tidur." Mu mulai tersenyum jahil.

*Skip Time*

"GYAAAAA!"

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Suasana yang awalnya hening itu kini berubah bagaikan pasar induk pindah guys. Lihat saja, semuanya berteriak kaget dan ada yang sampai tepar lagi saking kagetnya. Mu pun harus ambil andil untuk menenangkan situasi dengan kemampuan psikis nya. Sedangkan Shaka ... entahlah, mungkin sedang berdoa pada sang Buddha.

"Stop! Stop! Kalau kita gaduh terus, bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui tempat ini?" Akhirnya acara pasar induk pindah pun usai berkat aksi peleraian dari sang Sagitarius alias Aiolos. *Readers bertepuk tangan meriah ditambah siulan-siulan usil*

"Terus kita sekarang dimana? Kok gelap-gelap terang kayak Underworld?" tanya Aldebaran.

"Aku pernah melihat tempat ini." Camus memandang seluruh ruangan. "Jika perkiraanku benar, sekarang kita berada di istana Dewa Waktu Chronos."

"Kita mestinya kan udah pergi ke Surga. Kan gue udah ngelakuin perbuatan terpuji tadi. Gue kan hero of our hero. Myohahahaha!" DM berlagak sok pahlawan level kepiting. Yang tak lama kemudian mendapat jitakan manis-manis gratis dari Aphrodite.

"Awas loe kalo sampai sok heroic-heroican! Gue ilfeel kale lihat loe begituan, Deathy!" Aphrodite sang Miss Banci Universe makin kesal ketika DM membalasnya dengan kata 'Banci'. Semuanya hanya sweatdrop. Memang kenyataan nya si Aphro emang banci kan?

Mengabaikan aksi KDRT dari duo Cancer Pisces, Kanon memandangi semuanya. "Apa sebaiknya kita tanya saja pada Chronos? Mungkin kakeknya si Athena itu bisa bantu kita semua."

"Kok loe bisa tahu si Chronos tuh kakeknya si saos tiram, Non?" Milo memandangi Kanon dengan pandangan cool tapi pengen tahu. Semuanya menoleh ke Kanon, kecuali Aphrodite yang masih menghukum Deathmask dengan cubitan Cosmo (?).

"Dulu Poseidon-sama pernah bercerita kepada aku dan Marina lainnya kalau orang tua nya itu Dewa Chronos dan Dewi Rhea. Nah, Poseidon-san adalah yang tertua sementara yang termuda adalah Zeus. Hades itu anak kedua, sementara sisanya adalah anak perempuan. Segitu aja yang aku tahu."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini? Pengap nih!" sahut Shura sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan kirinya. Masa' pake tangan kanan?

"Coba saja kita bertanya langsung ke pemilik istana ini." usul Saga penuh keyakinan. "Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Kanon ada benarnya juga. Coba kalian pikir. Ini terdengar mustahil jika kita semua bukan berada di Akhirat tetapi di tempat kekuasaan Dewa Waktu. Pasti ada yang tidak beres selesai kita menggabungkan kekuatan untuk menghancurkan Wailing Wall."

Saga FC : "Wuih, Saga amazing banget! Oh, we fallin in love with you~ Muuahh"

Author : "Terserah ente-ente pada dah! Ane kagak ngurus!"

Saga FC : "Ihh, sirik ya mas?"

Author : "Saya juga Fans Boy nya Saga tahu. Cuman saya ngerasa nggak enak aja kalian semua muji-muji Saga di tempat orang. Disini bukan tempat pengaduan umum."

Kanon : "Kok cuman kakak gue yang dipuji? Gue juga dong. Gini-gini yang tahu Dewa Chronos sapa hayo? *gaya-gaya model Korea* Hoi, Sam! Cepet lanjutin ceritanya. Capek nih dari tadi buffering mulu!"

Author : "Bukan saya, Kanon-san. Tapi mereka-mereka tuh! *nunjuk FC-FC Goldies* Baru aja gue bikin fic, tuh FC pada numpuk segudang disini. FC kamu juga banyak disitu."

Kanon : "Udah, ntu nanti aja! Yang lain pada diem tuh kaya patung nunggu scenario."

Author : "Don't Worry! Nih dah loading lagi."

Kanon : "Gue balik dulu. Nanti dikira kabur lagi. Dah!"

Author : "Bye juga, Kanon-san!"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju dengan usul Saga yang selaku Gold Saint paling dewasa diantara mereka semua. Mereka pun menelusuri ruangan gelap itu yang kini jadi sebuah lorong.

"Kak, itu apa?" tanya Aiolia menunjuk sebuah jam yang lewat dengan cepat.

"Entahlah, Lia. Mungkin saja itu pintu waktu kecil buatan Chronos." jawab Aiolos santai. "Tapi aku sarankan kau jangan sampai menyentuh itu. Ya?"

Aiolia mengangguk kecil. Ia pun mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada Aiolos. Setelah sekian lama Aiolia hidup sendiri tanpa Aiolos, akhirnya kakak adik itu bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu. Hal yang cukup menyedihkan sih, tapi nyata. Dulu Aiolos meninggal demi melindungi bayi Athena s***an itu. Dan Aiolia harus menanggung cacian dan ejekan menyakitkan tentang kakaknya yang disalah-pahamkan sebagai seorang pengkhianat. Padahal kenyataannya bukan. Sudahlah, Aiolia tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit kenangan itu. Yang penting dia sudah bersama kakaknya lagi. Untuk selamanya. [Brother Complexnya co cweet tenan, euy! ;) ]

Reaksi yang lain nya sih nggak usah dipungkiri. Namanya juga manusia. Soalnya lorong itu gonta-ganti latar. Dari ruang angkasa, gurun, kutub, sampai pemakaman. Banyak juga jam-jam yang dilihat Aio bersaudara tadi terbang lewat seenaknya. Akhirnya setelah lama menelusuri lorong aneh itu, mereka pun tiba di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Tidak salah lagi, dibalik pintu besar itu pasti ruangan pribadi Chronos. Tuh ada papan nama "Chronos Lovely Private Room" plus beberapa gambar perkawinan bahagia si Chronos ama Rhea. Itu aja udah bikin para Goldies merinding disko kotak-katik. Apalagi yang didalem.

Mereka pun masuk perlahan-lahan. Dan pemandangan paling gaje pun muncul. Chronos dengan bentuk tua nya bergaya ala rocker dengan baju rocker hitam gaul. Para Goldies menganga tidak percaya, bahkan Camus dan Shaka ikut-ikutan kaget. Sementara Chronos sedang asik nyanyi lagu metal diiringi music rock full sound sambil gaya-gaya metal. Merasa ada sesuatu, Chronos buru-buru menghentikan musik dan berbalik menemukan para Goldies tertangkap basah masih kaget.

"Wo-WOI! Siapa kalian? Kalau masuk ketuk-ketuk dulu dong." Chronos merasa malu berat karena hobi barunya ini diketahui orang lain.

"Maaf, kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Kami tersesat disini dan tidak tahu harus kemana." balas Mu setenang mungkin.

Chronos mulai memasang wajah berwibawa nya. "Ehm ehm! Atas dasar apa kalian meminta bantuan saya? Tidak ada seorang pun manusia yang bisa mencapai Istana Waktu ini."

"Bisakah anda memberitahu kami jalan menuju alam akhir setelah Underworld? Kami seharusnya berada di alam akhir tapi entah bagaimana bisa berada di sini." pinta Aiolos halus.

"Saya tidak bisa."

Semua Goldies terkejut mendengar jawaban sang Penguasa Waktu itu.

"Kenapa tidak, Chronos-sama?" tanya semua Goldies serempak kecuali DM, Shaka, Camus, dan Saga.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk menjelaskannya pada kalian semua." Chronos berbalik memunggungi para Goldies yang masih cengo.

"Dasar kakek-kakek sok rocker!"

Belum selesai dikejutkan oleh ketidak-setujuan Chronos membantu mereka, kini para Goldies menatap tidak percaya pada Deathmask. Baru saja DM melontarkan sebuah kalimat pemicu kemarahan sang Dewa Waktu. Chronos berbalik lagi dan memberi mereka tatapan menusuk nan tajam.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Kini Chronos mengeluarkan aura pembunuh yang sangat-sangat menyeramkan. Mereka semua menelan ludah, kecuali DM dan Shaka.

"Saya bilang, anda itu kakek-kakek sok rocker. Jangan mentang-mentang anda Penguasa Waktu, anda dapat melakukan semua yang anda mau. Pikir dong nasib mereka yang dipermainkan waktu. Paham kagak sih loe, kakek jelek?"

Kini para Goldies berdiri kaku saking takutnya menatap horor DM. Buru-buru Aiolia dan Milo menginjak kedua kaki sang Cancer bersamaan. Keterlaluan banget teman mereka satu itu. Keadaan genting begini malah menghina yang jadi satu-satunya harapan. Deathmask hanya mencibir kesal. Tapi percuma saja. Sekali seseorang marah besar, amarahnya tidak bisa ditahan sampai selesai. Kewibawaan Chronos berubah menjadi emosi yang meledak bagai gunung meletus.

"Kalian... "

"Tunggu, kami minta maaf atas perkataan teman kami tadi. Sumpah, kami tidak bermaksud menghina anda." terang Saga mati-matian.

"Iya, dia cuman salah bicara saja." sahut Aiolia dan Milo bersamaan.

"Grrr, DASAR MANUSIA TIDAK BERGUNA! ENYAHLAH KALIAN!" Chronos yang emosinya diambang batas menggunakan kuasanya dan para Goldies pun terlempar ke sebuah lubang hitam.

"GYAAAAA!"

"TIDAAAKKKKKK!"

"HELLPPPP!"

Setelah para Goldies lenyap di lubang hitam waktu, Chronos pun menghela napas. Baru kali ini ada manusia yang berani menghina dirinya. Dia pun berubah ke bentuk muda nya dan mengganti baju dengan baju kedewaan.

"Sayang, tadi ada siapa?" Suara Rhea mengalun lembut dari kamar mandi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, honey. Hanya kesalahan teknis pintu waktu." balas Chronos sambil merapikan dirinya.

"Jangan lupa untuk menjenguk Zeus ya? Kita kesana setelah makan malam."

"As your wise, my lovely Rhea." Kini Chronos mulai memainkan sebuah piano yang muncul entah darimana. (Wah, maestro serba musik ceuy! Chronos-sama hebat!)

.

.

"HWAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAA!"

BRUUGH#DUGH#BRUAGH

Para Goldies pun terjatuh tidak elit saling menindih. Dari yang paling bawah Aldebaran, sampai yang paling atas Aphrodite.

"Hiii, jangan sentuh kulit mulus gue!" Aphrodite pun boro-boro bangun dari posisi menindihnya. Maklum lah, kulitnya kan salah satu aset berharganya. *Readers Sweatdrop*

Mereka semua pun segera bangun. Dan yang paling tersiksa bukan Aldebaran, tapi Deathmask sendiri. Kan dia nomer dua diatas Aldebaran. Kalau Aldebaran wajar aja, badan gede ya nggak terlalu kerasa.

"Aduh, punggung gue nyaris remuk tahu!" kesal DM sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"Jagalah mulut mu, karena perkataan itu bisa lebih tajam dari sebuah pedang. OOOMMMMM." Shaka yang kini berada di posisi meditasi memberikan sebuah kata mutiara.

"Makanya, siapa suruh loe ngehina tuh Dewa Waktu? Lihat nih, kita semua kena getahnya." omel Milo.

"Semuanya, jangan salahin Deathmask dong! Dia kan nggak bersalah. Iya kan?" Shura pun mencoba membela DM.

"Betul tuh, Shura. Secara kita semua kan kesel tuh Dewa tuek nggak ngasih kita bantuan. Udah capek kita jalan buat nyampe kamar nya, eh malah dia nya nggak mau nolong kita." jelas DM.

"Shur, sekali-kali dong loe nggak ngebelain tuh psikopat napa sih?" Sekarang Kanon yang ngomel.

"DM kan juga sahabat gue. Sahabat kan harus saling membantu." balas Shura polos.

BLETAK

Camus dan Saga menjitak kepala Shura bersamaan. Karena yang ngejitak mereka berdua, Shura cuman pundung aja. Daripada dibekuin, atau malah dilempar ke dimensi lain.

"Sepertinya kita kembali lagi ke Sanctuary." ucap Aldebaran ragu.

"Kok kamu tahu, Ald?" tanya Aiolos.

"Itu kan Kuil Papacy." Aldebaran menunjuk ke atas dan voila! Kuil Papacy atau Kuil Pope berada diatas tangga tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Posisi mereka sekarang berada di padang rumput pinggir tangga menuju Kuil Papacy. Itu masih mending, daripada mereka jatuh pas di tangga nya.

"Tapi, kok kuil Papacy sama kuil lain nya udah baru lagi?" Aphrodite bertanya keheranan.

"Nggak mungkin kan si saos tiram itu minta pekerja konstruksi buat ngerenovasi semua kuil? Awas loe kalau mau belain si Saori!" Belum selesai bicara, Milo sudah mengancam Shura dengan Scarlet Needle nya. Pastinya nanti Gold Saint Capricorn itu bakalan bela-belain Dewi pujaannya. Loyalitas kelebihan.

"Tapi aku merasa ini bukan Sanctuary yang kita tempati." ucap Camus dingin.

"Tunggu, kok Shion ama Roushi kagak ada?" Perkataan Aiolia membuat semuanya menoleh ke belakang.

"Shion sensei dan Roushi dimana?" tanya Mu khawatir.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka berpisah dengan kita?" kata Aiolos ragu. "Dari kita di Istana Chronos pun aku tidak mendengar atau merasakan cosmo mereka berdua."

"Terus kita gimana?" tanya Kanon. "Aku cuman berharap kita nggak di Next Dimension sekarang."

"Lalu ini dimana?" Semuanya hanya berkerumun sambil berpikir. Tiba-tiba ...

"HEI! Siapa kalian? Ngapain ngerubung disana?" Sebuah suara lantang mengagetkan mereka dan ketika mereka menoleh, 2 sosok manusia berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Dan mereka ... mirip Milo dan Aiolia?!

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Bagaimana kah kelanjutannya? Dimanakah gerangan para Goldies sekarang? Dan siapa dua sosok yang mirip sang Scorpio dan Leo? Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

Fiuuh~ Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic! Gimana? Gaje kan? Kalau mau tahu lanjutannya, ya berdoa aja biar gue kagak lemot. Ane baru pemula disini, jadi mohon bantuan para Senpai Saint Seiya Fandom ya! Jangan lupa isi kotak review di bawah sini. Sekian dan terima kasih. Bye Bye, minna-san!

Note : "Mari kita lestarikan Saint Seiya agar tidak punah ditelan jaman! Jangan biarkan Saint Seiya hanya jadi kenangan masa kecil. Semangat Semuanya! Burn you Cosmo! Raise the Victory together!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya pastinya punya kakek Masami Kurumada-san. Nah yang Lost Canvas punyanya kak Shiori Teshirogi-kun. Iya kan? *kedip-kedip Gaje bin aneh* Tapi tentu aja, nih fic 1 juta persen asli milik ane. Nggak boleh ada unsur coy-paste-publish tanpa ijin gue. Padahal pengen tuh saya bikin cerita Saint Seiya baru abis Omega. Cerita terhebat dan terluarrrrrr biasa sepanjang sejarah Saint Seiya Series. Huahahahahahaha! :D *dikeroyok Masami Kurumada dan kru Saint Seiya.*

**Genre** : Adventure, Humor, Friendship, Fantasy, and Family + Kontroversi

**Warning** : Aneh, Gaje, Gila, Gendheng, karakter pada OOC akut, humor gosong, bikin frustasi, fic nggak mutu-mutuan, dll ah. Pokoknya Don't Like Don't Read! TITIK gak pake KOMA! *ngomong keras pake toa plus salon 2 meter* BUG# DUAKH xD *dipentungin satpol pp Sanctuary*

Konnichiwa! Nah, ane udah ngelanjutin fic ini. Alhamdulillah, berkat doa para readers and author, otak saya nggak lemot buat 2 minggu ini. Makasih juga yang udah mau sukarela ngasih review and mbaca nih fic. Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu! OK dah, tanpa bacot lagi ... Happy Reading! ;D

Special Thanks for : saintseiyafans, Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive, beserta seluruh Readers dan Author Fandom Saint Seiya Indonesia.

**.**

**.**

**Chap Sebelumnya :**

"Aku akan sangat merindukan mereka semua, juga Kiki."

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Dasar kakek-kakek sok rocker!"

"Terus kita gimana?"

"HEI! Siapa kalian? Ngapain ngerubung disitu?"

**.**

**.**

Author : "Adegan dimulai."

KRIK KRIK KRIK KRIK

Author : "ADEGAN DIMULAIIIIIIIIIIIII! DENGER KAGAK?"

KLIK

**.**

Samuel Present :

**Past **

Chapter 2 : Nice! Back to 18th Century

.

.

.

"Loh, kak Kardia ada dua? Ada aku juga!" ucap cowok mirip Aiolia bingung. Dirinya bolak-balik menunjuk polos teman nya dan Milo. Jangan lupakan Aiolia sendiri.

'Kardia?' batin para Goldies heran.

"Eh, Milo sama Aiolia ada 2?" Sekarang Shura yang ikutan bingung.

"Tunggu-tunggu, kok paman Sisyphus sama yang lainnya ada disini? Bukannya kalian lagi santai bareng di kuil nya kak Fica?" Cowok mirip Aiolia itu menoleh ke Aiolos dan lainnya.

'Siapa lagi Sisyphus dan Fica itu?' batin para Goldies lagi. Sementara Aphrodite menatap empat orang itu dengan mata Love. [saking kagum nya :( ]*Semua Goldies sweatdrop down-down*

"Aah, kalian pasti Specter yang menyamar jadi kita kan? Ngaku aja!" ancam cowok mirip Milo – Kardia kasar.

"Justru kalian berdua yang Specter!"sahut DM kesal akan kekurangajar-diajaran (?) cowok satu itu.

"Wah, berani nentang gue ya! Rasakan ini!" Kardia pun mengacungkan telunjuk kanan nya tepat 3 meter dari posisi DM berdiri.

"HOI! Itu jurus gua!" bentak Milo ngamuk gara-gara ada yang copy-paste jurus kesayangannya itu.

"Yee, enak aja! Ini punya gua!" Kardia pun membalas sengit bentakan Milo.

"Gua."

"Gua."

"Gua."

"Gua."

Semuanya, plus cowok mirip Aiolia minus Shaka, menoleh ke arah Kardia dan Milo bergantian. Wah, akhirnya ada juga yang berani ajak Milo berantem!

Milo FC : "MILO! KARDIA! We love youuuuuuuuu!"

Author : "Mereka lagi berantem malah loe pada bilang love love-an."

Milo FC : "Boleh dong!"

Author : *gigit patung Athena* BUAGH *ditipuk Shaka*

"Ck, jangan bikin gue frustasi!" sungut Milo berapi-api.

"Loe juga jangan bikin gue kesel!" balas Kardia berangin-angin (?).

"SCARLET NEEDLE!" Akhirnya, 1000 detik terjadi Perang 100 hari, serangan pun diluncurkan! Dan ...

JLEB#JLEB

Pemirsa Readers dan Author, Duo Scorpio itu pun terlempar saling menjauhi akibat serangan jarak pendek mereka!

"AARGHH!"

*Slow Motion* Scarlet Needle milik Kardia meleset di pundak Milo, sementara Scarlet Needle milik Milo menancap mutlak di dada kanan Kardia. Keduanya melayang dari posisi berdiri. *Slow Motion End*

"Milo!" teriak para Goldies berbarengan. [lagi]

"Kak Kardia!" Cowok mirip Aiolia itu berancang-ancang menangkap Kardia. Tapi prakiraan salah. Kardia pun melesat jatuh menabrak tanah rumput dengan (tidak) sukses.

SIINGGG TRING

Sementara para Goldies kita tengah mengerubungi Milo dengan cemas-cemis-cemos (?), datanglah orang-orang lain bercloth Gold asli Sanctuary dengan cara teleport.

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak, Regulus?" tanya salah satu yang tampangnya persis banget ama Aiolos.

"Anu ... Kak Kardia," Perkataan Regulus terpotong oleh rintihan Kardia.

"De-Degel *hosh * hosh* jantung ku kena serangan! *hosh*hosh* akh~ aku akan mati!"rintih Kardia gaje ala melas.

"Kardia, yang kena itu dada kanan mu." Cowok yang diketahui mirip Camus – Degel, dengan kalem mengingatkan Kardia yang menurutnya udah lebay akut.

"Oh iya! Hehehe, sorry Degel." Kardia tertawa ria sambil berpeace-hand.

"Kok bisa loe kena serangan loe sendiri, Kar?"Kali ini yang tampangnya mirip DM yang tanya.

"Bukan kak Kardia yang ngelakuin, tapi salah satu dari mereka." Sontak mereka menoleh ke arah para Goldies yang ikut menoleh ke arah mereka.

.

.

"HA?!"

"WHAT!"

"What the Fuck, eoh?"

"Impossible."

Everybody get shocked *wih, pake inggris segala*, kecuali Kardia dan Milo yang masih tepar. Di depan ada cermin kan?, batin mereka semua.

"Wah, jangan-jangan para Bronze Saint gagal ngalahin si Hades! Terus dia nguasain Sanctuary dan Specter nya nyamar jadi kita. Oh, no way!"teriak Aphrodite asal-asalan bin alay gara-gara lihat cerminan nya lebih cantik ketimbang dirinya.

"Heh! Orang gila, jangan asal ngomong ya! Kita ini Gold Saint Athena asli. Kalian yang palsu." balas sinis cowok yang rupawan kembar Saga – Aspros.

"Bronze Saint itu cuman Tenma, Yato, dan Yuzuriha. Nggak mungkin mereka mengalahkan Hades bertiga. Alasan kalian sangat tidak masuk akal." Cowok yang mirip Aiolos – Sisyphus, pun memperkuat perkataan Apros.

"Kami juga Gold Saint Athena. Kami mengorbankan diri kami semua menghancurkan Wailing Wall agar Athena terhormat kami*Hoeek* bisa menuju Elysion dan mengalahkan Hades." Mu yang merasa tidak terima pun berusaha membela teman-temannya.

"Anda semua jangan memfitnah kami seenaknya saja. Belum tentu kami seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Camus masih menatap cerminan nya – Degel, ikut membantu aksi pembelaan Mu.

"Rasakan ini!" Tanpa komando, Shura langsung menyerang dengan Excalibur nya.

TRANGG

"Ternyata Excalibur mu lumayan juga. Sayangnya itu tidak akan berguna untuk teman-teman mu." Cowok mirip Shura – El Cid, segera menahan Excalibur Shura dengan Excalibur miliknya. Ia pun membalas serangan Shura.

"Kak El Cid!" panggil Regulus panik. Tapi dirinya segera ditahan oleh cowok bertopeng yang rambutnya copy rambut Kanon.

"Maafkan saya jika saya keterlaluan. Tapi ini demi teman-teman saya." Giliran Aldebaran yang maju untuk menyerang.

"Great Horn!" Serangan Aldebaran pun juga dihalau oleh pria yang kembar dia.

"OK! Kita mulai saja bertarungnya. Kita buktikan siapa disini Gold Saint yang asli." Ucapan Saga pun langsung disambut ancang-ancang oleh Goldies lainnya.

"HIYAHHH!"

"BERHENTI!"

Baru saja serangan mereka dilancarkan, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi prolog pertempuran ini. Mereka semua menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Athena-sama!" Sisyphus dkk berlutut memberi hormat pada gadis itu.

"Athena!" gumam Mu kaget.

"Tapi dia beda dengan Kido Saori." Shaka menyadari ada yang berbeda walau gadis itu juga memiliki cosmo kuat seperti Athena mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa kalian semua ribut?" tanya gadis itu halus.

"Maaf, Athena-sama. Kami menemukan penjahat ini di pinggir kuil Papacy. Mereka mengaku sebagai Gold Saint, Athena-sama." ujar Aspros sembari bangun dari posisi berlutut nya.

"Tapi kami sungguh Gold Saint. Jika kami bukan Gold Saint, kami tidak akan bisa memakai Gold Cloth ini." yakin Aiolia dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi, kenapa anda yang disitu tidak memakai Gold Cloth?" Para Goldies menoleh ke arah Kanon. Buru-buru mereka harus cari akal, soalnya Gold Cloth Gemini kan cuman satu.

"Saya bukan Gold Saint, saya mantan Saint (Mariner)." Semuanya menghela napas lega. Untung saja Kanon bisa cari alasan.

"Kalau begitu, kalian semua ikut saya ke kuil Papacy. Kalian bisa ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." titah gadis itu ramah. Dia pun berbalik naik ke Kuil Papacy dan mau tak mau para Goldies mengekori nya. Sementara Sisyphus dkk membiarkan mereka pergi begitu saja.

"Kenapa mereka dibiarkan lewat sih, Kyouko Sage-sama?" tanya Kardia tidak terima.

"Ini sudah perintah Athena-sama, Kardia." jawab sang Kyouko – Pope Sage.

"Bagaimana jika mereka berniat jahat pada Sasha?" Cowok mirip Aphrodite tapi bukan bencong – Albafica, maju mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kita percayakan ini semua pada Sasha." Tutur cowok mirip Shaka – Asmita.

Semua yang disitu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Kita akan kesana jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Sisyphus pun memberi mereka usulan walau lebih terdengar sebagai gumaman.

*Skip Time*

Sekarang para Goldies, Sisyphus dkk, beserta Pope Sage dan Athena yang mereka ketahui bernama Sasha, tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah Kuil Papacy. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, sekarang keadaan pun mulai mendingin.

"Saya tidak menyangka kalian bisa dilempar oleh Kakek Chronos kesini." Sasha yang selesai mendengar cerita para Goldies hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Maaf jika kami sudah membuat keributan di Sanctuary anda." Para Goldies serempak membungkuk tanda permohonan maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, sekarang kalian tinggal dulu disini! Entah sampai kapan kalian bisa disini, saya harap kalian bisa beradaptasi dengan era ini." jawab Sasha sungkan.

"Terima Kasih, Sasha-san." Sasha mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman yang masih terukir manis di wajah cantik nan elok nya.

"Pope Sage, tolong ya!" Pinta Sasha seusai berbisik sesuatu pada sang Kyouko.

"Saya mengerti. Baiklah, sebelum kalian ke kuil masing-masing. Saya ingin mengenalkan Gold Saint era ini pada kalian, Gold Saint abad 20." Goldies abad 20 cuman ber-oh ria saja. Para Goldies saling berpandangan. Mereka pun bertemu lagi dengan Sisyphus dkk.

"Sekarang kalian bisa mengenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." Perintah Pope Sage pada para Goldies abad 18 yang saling berhadapan dengan Goldies abad 20.

"Saya Hasgard, Gold Saint Taurus abad ini." Aldebaran dan Hasgard saling senyum-senyum.

"Saya Aspros, Gold Saint Gemini abad 18. Salam kenal." Saga mengangguk pelan.

"Saya Defteros, Gold Saint Gemini abad 18. Saya adik Aspros." Defteros daritadi terus dibalik Aspros. Mana topengnya terus dipake lagi.

"Tunggu, kamu jangan _shy_ gitu dong! Topengnya buka aja!" nasihat Kanon. Dia gini-gini pengen tahu sperti apa inkarnasi masa lalu nya.

"Tuh, nggak apa-apa kok, Def. Kamu buka saja." Aspros menyikut Defteros halus.

"Baiklah."

"Wah, nggak kalah ganteng sama Kanon!" ucap Aphrodite kagum.

"Kalau gini kan gue jadi lebih nyaman ngelihatnya." Defteros mendengus malu begitu Kanon mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada dirinya.

"Ehm!" Pope Sage berdehem supaya sesi perkenalan dilanjutkan.

"Iya, iya. Aku Manigoldo, Gold Saint Cancer abad 18. Murid pak tua itu." DM cengar-cengir ngelihat Manigoldo yang menurutnya, hebat banget kekurangajaran nya.

"Eng ... Halo, saya Regulus! Saya Gold Saint Leo abad ini. Salam kenal ya!" Aiolia tersenyum akan kepolosan Regulus, tapi jujur aja dia masih kaget. Alasannya? Regulus dikira-kira usianya masih 13 tahun, sementara dirinya udah 20 tahun.

"Asmita, Gold Saint Virgo abad 18." Sekilas Shaka dan Asmita saling tukar pandang sebelum saling menutup mata lagi. Tahu enggak tempe (?), mereka berdua saling kagum satu sama lain. Buddha baru saja memberikan mereka apa yang dinamakan anugerah hari ini. Oommm. ~_~

"Aku Kardia, Gold Saint Scorpio abad ini." Masih terlihat Milo dan Kardia saling simpan dendam karena kejadian tadi. (Semoga aja nggak ada bekas Scarlet Needle lagi di badan mereka)

"Saya Sisyphus, Gold Saint Sagitarius abad ini. Mohon bantuannya." Aiolos dan Sisyphus saling senyum senang dan suka cita. [Kayaknya bakal akur nih!]

"El Cid, Gold Saint Capricorn abad 18. Salam kenal." Awalnya Shura dan El Cid saling simpan dendam kayak duo Scorpio, tapi ya sekarang mereka sudah bisa akrab.

"Degel, Gold Saint Aquarius abad ini." Camus tersenyum sedikit pada Degel, begitu juga Degel.

"Saya Albafica, Gold Saint Pisces abad ini." Aphrodite masih menatap tidak suka pada Albafica. Tapi ya dipikir-pikir ... inkarnasi masa lalu nya itu cukup mengagumkan. Lumayan juga, batin Aphrodite gaje.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa ke kuil kalian kasih."

.

.

Sesi perkenalan Gold Saint abad 18 usai, kalau Gold Saint abad 20 tadi udah kenalan begitu selesai ngomong sama Athena Sasha. Semuanya kembali ke kuil masing-masing.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa di kuil Aries sendiri?" tanya Aldebaran pada Mu di tangga menuju Kuil Aries.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa sendiri kok." balas Mu tenang.

"Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa ke Kuil ku." tawar Hasgard.

"Terima kasih atas tawaran nya. Saya permisi dulu." Mu pun turun ke Kuil Aries, sedangkan Hasgard dan Aldebaran masuk ke Kuil Taurus untuk istirahat.

Siang pun menjelang sore begitu masing-masing Gold Saint masuk ke kuil mereka. Langit memancarkan keindahan menjelang fajar terbenam.

.

.

"Shion ..."

"Hmm."

"Kira-kira yang lainnya bagaimana ya?" tanya Dohko masih pulas di pelukan Shion.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin mereka akan bersahabat baik dengan inkarnasi mereka sendiri." Shion mendekap Dohko lebih erat lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Mu?" tanya Dohko lagi.

"Nanti dia juga bersama Hakurei-san dan Yuzuriha." jawab Shion santai. "Oh ya, sudah lama kita belum melakukan itu. Apa kau siap?"

"Kau nakal, Shion." Dohko bersemu malu.

"Ayolah, kau tidak rindu dengan sentuhan lembut ku?" Shion pun mencium Dohko agak memaksa. Tapi lama-kelamaan ciuman mereka menjadi harmoni indah di hati mereka masing-masing.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

.

WUSHHH#CLING

Gimana readers? Gak enak kan? Maklum, bikin nya ndesak kepepet ujian MTK. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada yang kurang enak dibaca. Jangan lupa Review ya! Aku tunggu.

Sayounara, Minna~


End file.
